Beatiful girls
by font dial 99
Summary: Luffy y Nami son novios desde hace mucho tiempo y han pasado tantas dificultades que seria la cosa mas estupida del mundo si dejaran de serlo...SONGFIC


¿Cual es el problema?

Es que eres muy linda ese es el problema

Your way to beautiful girl

Ya no puedo solamente ya no mis celos me comerán vivo te amo lo sé pero no puedo solo no

That's why it will never work

you had me suicidal, suicidal

-!ENTONCES SE TERMINO!-

when you say it's over

Si... eso paso pero es que AAAA maldigo tu hermosa cara, tus hermosos ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa que solo me hace pensar cosas malas..

damn all these beautiful girl

they only wanna do you dirt

pensándolo bien desde que éramos amigos me traían problemas

they'll have you suicidal suicidal  
>when they say it's over<p>

de acuerdo fue problema de los dos pero aun recuerdo ese día...

Te lo pedí en el parque y cuando sonreíste y dijiste el tan esperado "SI" creo que mis pensamientos non santos empezaron ese día cuando me tomaste del brazo

see it started at the park,used to chill after dark  
>oh,when you took my arm, that's when we fell apart<p>

Aunque fuimos muy estúpidos yo también lo fui lo admito éramos muy pequeños nos lo dijeron pero lo evadimos

cuz we both thought,that love last forever

Zoro me dijo que éramos muy pequeños para comprometernos a tanto yo solo me reía con sus regaños y decía pero no me conoces

they say where to young,to get are self's sprung  
>oh we didn't care,we made it very clear<p>

y también que no durariamos aunque me da pena decirlo pero fuiste mi primer novia y yo soy muy distraido jugueton e hiperactivo y tú necesitas atención

and they also said, that we couldn't last together  
>see it's very define,your one of a kind<p>

ahi fue cuando la locura empezó aunque todo lo que hacía tu venias a mí y me reclamabas te metías en mi mente no se cómo y al final terminaba babeando como perro con tus argumentos no juego en serio tu me volviste loco con tanto amor que yo nunca tuve

but your much on my mind, you often get decline  
>oh lord my baby your driving me crazy<p>

duramos unos que 2 años y te convertiste en la mujer más hermosa

your way to beautiful girl

de ser la mejor amiga a el mejor partido de toda la prepa

y hasta los maestros te miraban con toros hojos eso m ehiirtaba y me sigue hirritando

that's why it will never work  
>you had me suicidal, suicidal<p>

y no aa no sollo fueron 2 anos terminamos por lo mismo qu elo hicimos hoy

when you say it's over

aa y no eres la única que anduviste tras de mi Hancock fue la principal acosadora y lo peor es que yo también la quería pero jamás quiso ser mi novia y Robin en una de sus conocidas borracheras termino diciéndome que me amo por 4 anos

damn all these beautiful girl  
>they only wanna do you dirt<br>they'll have you suicidal,suicidal  
>when they say it's over<p>

y las citas que tivimos no se como sonreia ahi era ver peliculas de amor todos los sabados ahi fue cuando robe palomitas a todo el mundo ja y luego en tu bolsa guardabamos paletas hambuerguesas y quien sabe que mas

it was back in 99, watching movies all the time  
>oh when i went away for doing my first chrime<p>

recuerdo que solo una vez yo elegi la pelicuala paranormal activity ahi fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que yo era diferente a ti pero aun asi nos amabamos

and i never thought, that we was gonna see each other

cuando me mude me ayudaste con mis cosas y te burlaste de ellas pero como fue logico no me podia enojar contigo

and then i came out, mommy move me down south

y al terminar tuve la gran idea de decir tu casa es mi casa y venias todos los domingos

and oh i with my girl who i though was my world

pero cuando decidi qu eno eras mi tipo fue cuando me dabas de comer todos los dias y no eras mi tipo

it came out to be, that she wasn't the girl for me

porque eres demasiado hermosa y buena eso me gusta si pero no te enojas con facilidad me tienes demasiada pasiencia

see it's very define,your one of a kind  
>but your much on my mind, you often get decline<p>

era como contradecirme a mi mismo aun asi te seguia amando

oh lord my baby your driving me crazy

y vuelvo a insisitir el problema es que eres tan hermosa para mi que creo que me saque la loteria contigo

your way to beautiful girl  
>that's why it will never work<p>

no miiento cuando digo qu eme tienes como un loco por todo lo que hacesz es tan perfecto yo solo soy un tipo con cerebro de goma  
>you had me suicidal, suicidal<p>

Desoues de todo lo que compartimos tantos anos bienes y me gritas que todo termino n

when you say it's over

las peleas que tuvimos habeces furon la mas minima estupidez pero siempre tu corazon era perfecto y me perdonabas ahora quiero que sea lo mismo

now we are fussing and now we are fighting

lo mas gracioso es que no se si te amo o me gustas yo pienso que te amo y por eso no te dejare ir asi como asi

please tell me why, i'm feeling ?...

Luffy la tomo del brazo la atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso las lagrimas de Nami corrian pero aun asi la abrazo no duro mucho al terminar quedaron en un abrazo

-Nami sabes que soy un idiota y no se como hacer para mejorar las cosas entre tu y yo pero solo se que te amo-dijo Luffy

and i don't know, how to make it better

Nami no hablo solo dejo que Luffy siguiera

-Pero entiende habeces siento que tu te puedes ir asi como asi y pienso mucho en dejar de ser lo nuestr ya que te juntas con otros chicos si puedes tener amigos pero no soporta que me digas

que es para estudiar o algo y vengan y me digan que vas a ser su proxima novia se que no es verdad pero la forma en la qu elos miras se siente feo-

your dating other guys, your telling me lies

oh i can't believe what i'm seeing with my eyes

-No seas idiota tu eres el unico que esta en mi corazon si no no estuviera perdonandote tus estupideces cada rato-respondio Nami

-pero estupideces inteligentes por que siempre terminan cumpliendo su proposito-dijo Luffy

-y se podria saber cual es su proposito?-dijo Nami

-hacerte sonreir-dijo abrazandola con mas fuerza

-aa pero no son inteligentes-

i'm losing my mind, and i don't think it's clever

-sabes Nami quiero que sepas que aunque tu belleza es una amenaza...

your way to beautiful girl

-que nos a causado tantos problemas y rompimientos...

that's why it will never work

-sin mencionar los celos irracionables...

you had me suicidal, suicidal

-no te dejare ir tan facil por que me he esforzado tantos anos para que vengas y digas que todo se termino,peleas,boletos al cine,examenes,noches,suenos tiempo,amor...

when you say it's over

-Luffy sabes yo tambien tengo miedo de tus "amiguitas" no son tan feas que digamos y se ve que sus intenciones son mas que amistad-

damn all these beautiful girl they only wanna do you dirt

-y que te molestan Nami yo te amo no lo he demostrado?-

they'll have you suicidal suicidal

-Luffy yo tambien te amo-


End file.
